The Crow and the Butterfly
by SOAwriter91
Summary: It had been four years since Jax and Charlie had last seen each other, and she was on her way back to charming for good. How were things going to play out between them? Would sparks fly? or would things just plateau and stay the same? JAX and an Original Character. Author's note: This if my first publishing on here, be gentle, but reviews are welcomed. Hope everyone enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: First published story. I'll keep posting as much as I can. **

**All rights reserved to Kurt Sutter. Charlotte is a fictional character, and has no tie to kurt sutter or Sons Of Anarchy.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Four years, it had been four years since Charlotte, Charlie, Winston had last seen Jackson, Jax, Teller and here she was on her way back to Charming. Charlie was 18 when she left for college in Virginia and she remembered the day she told Jax she was leaving like it was yesterday. He had just turned 20 and everyone was celebrating his birthday, with, as usual, a typical SAMCRO gathering. Gemma was in the kitchen cooking with Clay fawning over her. Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and the rest of the guys were in the living room making jokes about a crow eater who had made her way through all of them. And then there was Jax and Charlie, making out in his room. No one noticed they were gone, no one knew they were together and they planned on keeping it that way.

Charlie felt Jax's hand sliding up her shirt as they continued to make out, their tongues sliding together, his body pressed against hers like it belonged there. She didn't want it to end, but she had to tell him. She had gotten her acceptance to Washington State, and she was going to go, she needed to make something out of her life. Charlie ran her hand up his back and gripped at his shirt, lifting up against him and pulling her mouth away from him "Jax…" she whispered as her hand slid up into his long blonde hair. He pulled away and looked down at her, a smirk on his lips "yeah babe?" He managed to get out before he started pressing his lips to her neck. Charlie let out a small moan and tried to keep her thoughts on track "We need to talk." She said and that caught his attention. Jax pulled back and leaned on his one arm as he looked at her, knowing that something bad was going to come out of this talk. "I got my acceptance letter to Virginia, and I'm going to go…" She said quietly as her eyes searched his, looking for his reaction.

They weren't officially together, as far as anyone knew they were just best friends, but to her he meant much more to her then that and she hoped that he had felt the same way, although he had never said it. Jax rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He had so many thoughts running though his head. She was going to go and live a life that he would never fit in; he was an outlaw it was in his blood. He got off the bed and fixed himself, barely looking at her "Congratulations" was all he said and he walked out of the room. Grabbing his cigarettes off the counter and a beer he made his way into the living room and joined into the conversation, acting like nothing had even happened. How was he supposed to react? His best friend, the girl that he was possibly in love with was leaving and not just a few hours away, but across the damn country. He downed a good part of his beer and let his thoughts wonder.

Charlie's eyes were glued to the door that he had all but shut in her face. She had known he wasn't going to react well, or at least she thought he wasn't. But no reaction at all? That she wasn't expecting. She laid back on his bed, her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes. Maybe he didn't care about her as more than a friend. Her stomach dropped as she heard a knock on the door "Bean are you in there?" That had to be her dad, Piney; he was the only one who called her that. She got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes and shook her strawberry blonde hair out, "Yeah dad" She said and opened the door, with a fake smile spread across her lips "Sorry, I was looking for something I left here the other day" she said and walked out into the party with him "It's okay hun, we were just wondering where you disappeared to, and when you were going to share your good news with everyone." Charlie smiled up at her dad and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I don't know dad, its Jax's birthday, I don't want to take away from his celebrating." "Oh come on bean, you know Jax won't see it like that, everyone will be so excited for you." Her dad retorted, and she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. "Okay, I'll tell everyone now." She said and gave him another smile. He kissed the top of her head and told everyone to come into the living room, that there was good news to be shared.

Charlie was standing in front of everyone all of their eyes glued to her, all but one, Jax. She took a deep breath and told everyone that she was accepted to Virginia and that she would be leaving this summer to go. Everyone was so happy and giving her hugs. Gemma was so excited that she was going to throw me a going away party. They all pointed out that they weren't happy that she was moving across country because they would all miss her, however, everyone was so proud of her for going to make something of her life. Jax just looked at her, he was happy for her, he truly was, but he wanted to be a part of her life and now everything was changing.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. I know the story is going pretty slow right now, but it'll pick up soon. I just wanted to get some kind of back story in before all the good stuff started happening. I will try to get one or two new chapters up a week, but it's summer time so bear with me :) This is going to be a pretty long story, I have some pretty big plans a head. **

**All rights reserved to Kurt Sutter, i do not own Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

Charlie drove down the road in her bright red Dodge Challenger; she had been on the road for five days and her ass was numb. She had graduated the month before and the whole family came out, her dad, her brother, Tig, Juice, Chibs, Gemma, Clay, Bobby, even some of the new prospects had come to see her graduate; Everyone but Jax. Her brother had told her throughout the four years of her schooling that Jax had been through a lot. Apparently he had hooked up with this crow eater named Wendy, got married and then they had a kid. When Opie had told her that Jax had a son, a little pain struck her in the stomach, jealousy? Envy? She wasn't sure. She had always wanted to be Jax's old lady, ever since they were little kids. And the fact that he was with a woman who was just like every other crow eater made her sick to her stomach.

Jax sat at on the picnic table at the club house, a smoke in one hand a beer in the other. He was trying to get his thoughts under control. Earlier that day Opie had broken the news to him about Charlie coming back, and Jax's heart jumped into his throat. So much had changed since the last time that he had seen her. He knew that she wasn't an eighteen year old girl anymore; she was a twenty-two year old woman. He knew that not going to her graduation was a dick move, but luckily he could use Abel as an excuse as why not to go. The moment that Charlie had left for Virginia he knew that he was in love with her, and he was a pussy for not telling her. He constantly wondered what would have changed and how their lives might be right now if he had told her. "Fuck." He ground out as he tossed cigarette onto the ground.

Charlie could drive to the clubhouse with her eyes closed, and that's where she was going. She knew that was where everyone was going to be. Four years. Four years. She just kept repeating in her head. What did he look like? What did his son look like? Were he and Wendy still married? She had so many questions and not enough answers. She hadn't been able to ask her brother because she thought it would draw to much attention to it, since her and Jax weren't that close any more. A few seconds later she pulled into the lot of TM. Not a lot had changed in the four years she had been gone. Everyone's bikes were lined up as usual and she could see that Jax's bike was second, meaning that he was now VP, a fact that didn't surprise her one bit.

Juice leaned against the garage door and looked at the beauty of a car that just pulled into the lot and the fine ass woman that got out of it. "Yo boss!" he yelled into the garage letting them know that they had a potential client in their midst, yet from the looks of it there was not one thing wrong with that car, or the girl. Opie was the first one to walk out of the garage to see Juice gawking at his little sister, he smacked him on the back of the head and walked towards her "keep your eyes off my sister Juice." was all he said before Charlie was jumping up into his arms for a hug.

"OPE!" Charlie yelled as she ran towards her brother, her arms snaking around his neck and hugging her brother tight. Sure it had only been a few months since she had last seen her brother, but it felt like a century. Opie's strong grip held onto his sister, kissing her on the top of her head before putting her back on the ground "missed you small fry" Opie said but trailed off when he noticed his sister staring at something behind him. Charlie's eyes locked on Jax's the second he was out of the garage. He was in his usual attire, loose jeans and a white t-shirt. No cut though because he was covered in grease, obviously working.

Jax heard her voice and he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped the tools he was working with and walked out of the garage. Their eyes burned into each other as they both walked slowly towards the other. They didn't notice the dozens of eyes staring at them, or the mumbles in the back ground. Once they got to each other, their faces were a breath a part. Jax took his fingers and ran them slowly over her cheek as Charlie's tongue slid over her bottom lip "Hi." She breathed, and that was all she got out before Jax's hands were twined in her hair and his lips crashing down onto hers. Reflexively her arms slid around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her body fully pressed against his as their kiss became more passionate.

"Well I'll be damned…" Gemma said as she watched the spectacle going on in front of her, which was about to get worse as a very angry Piney walked out of the club house "Charlotte Pricilla Winston get your ass over here now" Piney boomed in a voice that could be heard throughout the compound. Charlie pulled her lips away from Jax's and suddenly what just happened hit her. She put her fingers to her lips and turned around to see her father standing there with his oxygen take in hand and her brother with the same look on his face as their dad. "Fuck…" she mumbled to herself as she slowly pulled herself out of Jax's grip, knowing this was not going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful feedback! Being a first time publisher on here was quite nerve wracking, but I'm glad that I finally got the balls to do it.**

**I apologize for the lack of "club business, but this story will be more about Jax and Charlie's romance then SOA business, though there will be bits and pieces thrown in there.**

**I hope everyone continues to read it, and once again thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Jax heard Piney's voice and pulled his lips from Charlie's, he knew that shit was about to go down and he knew by the look on his best friends face that it was going to end with a fist in his face. Opie walked over to Jax and grabbed him by thee the shirt, "you fucking my sister bro?!" he ground out, his teeth clenched. Jax looked at him, he had every right to be pissed "I haven't seen your sister in four years Ope." He said honestly, but he could tell by the still angry look on Opie's face that he didn't believe him. "Then what the fuck was that?" Opie asked but he had let go of Jax's shirt. Jax sighed softly and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. This was his best friend, he told him everything. "We had a thing before she left…" He admitted as he braced himself for the fist that was flying towards his face.

Opie hit him in the face, making Jax stumble backwards. That was his little sister and his best friend, how could neither of them had told him? He shook his hand out and left Jax there rubbing his eye not caring about the fact that it was going to be black and blue tomorrow. Jax regained his composure and made his way to the club house to see how Charlie was handling her father. During everything that was going on with Jax and Opie, Charlie had gone over to an obviously angry father. Once she got to him she looked over at Gemma who had a smile on her face and her hands in the air as a way to signal that she did not want to be a part of this, by this point all the club members and garage workers were standing there watching them. "Church Now." Piney said to her as he turned around and headed towards the room where the MC meetings were held, the only really private spot in the clubhouse.

Charlie walked slowly towards the room with her father, glancing back at Jax who was now sitting on his bike taking a drag of his cigarette and Opie who was sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands, trying to figure out what was going on. Charlie didn't understand what the big deal was. "Dad…" She started once the doors were closed behind them, but Piney put his hand up and stopped her "How long has that been going on?" He asked as he sat down in Clay, the president's, seat, his eyes boring into his daughters'. Charlie sat down next to him and took his hand "we were seeing each other off and on before I left for Virginia." She wasn't about to tell her dad that she had been in love with Jackson Teller for seven years. "I haven't seen him for four years dad, I was just really happy to see him." She said and looked at her dad, knowing that cogs in his head were turning. "How long have you been in love with him Bean?" he asked squeezing her hand.

Charlie had never been able to hide anything from her father, at least not her emotions that were clearly blasted all over her face "Since I was sixteen." She admitted quietly, her fingers playing with a whole that was on her jean shorts. The only person who knew she was in love with Jax was Rebecca and she was almost 3000 miles away. "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't know what I was doing…I just saw him and everything I felt for him before I left came rushing back like a tidal wave." She said softly but paused when she saw Piney put his hand up "Now listen to me and listen to me good. I don't like this, I don't like this one bit. I wanted you to get out of The Life, which is why I was so adamant on you getting out of charming,"

Charlie was about to interrupt her father, who put his hand up to stop her once again "BUT you are 22 years old, though you might still be my baby, you are a grown woman and you are free to make your own choices." He sat back and looked at his daughter "I love you so much Bean, and I just want you to be happy, and if that means being involved with Jax Teller, I can't force you to not be with him." He continued and leaned forward "But you best know what you're getting yourself into girl. He isn't the 20-year-old best friend that you had four years ago. He's VP and neck-deep in pussy and beer almost every night. I don't want you getting your hopes up on Jackson Teller." He said and leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the head.

Charlie listened to every word of her father's speech, a few stray tears forming in her eyes. She hopped up and locked her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "oh daddy I love you so much" She said and kissed his cheek. Piney smiled and hugged his daughter back, kissing her temple "I love you too Bean, but I'm not dealing with your brother for you, that's on you" he said with a grin "dad…that's just mean" She said with a soft laugh as they both got up to leave the church. She knew she could handle her brother, she always could. What she wasn't sure she could handle was what was going to happen between her and Jax. It had been four years and she didn't know what that kiss meant. Who knew if they were even going to be anything?

When Charlie exited the big room with her father she saw all the club members' eyes on her. With a smile on her face she made her way to each of them, saying hello to them all. "Doll, if I knew you were gonna grow up lookin' like that I woulda made more of an effort to be your old mad" Tig announced with a grin and slid his arm casually around her small waist. Everyone knew that he was joking, but three unhappy men shot him deadly looks: Piney, Opie, and Jax. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned up and whispered into Tig's ear "Good thing looks can't kill, because you'd be dead three times over by now old man" She said before making the way through the rest of the guys.

About forty-five minutes later Charlie made her way to her big brother, two beers in her hand, one for each of them. She sat down on the bar stool next to him and handed him the beer. "Gemma is having a huge dinner tonight to welcome me back; she wanted to make sure that the three of us would be okay in the same room." Opie looked over at his sister, confused for a minute "three of us?" "Me, you, and Jax…" She said and watched a grimace appear on his face "Yeah we're fine." He ground out, his eyes focusing on the rim of his beer. Charlie sighed and slid her arm around her big brothers "Ope, listen, I don't know what's going to happen between Jax and I, but I do know that I'm twenty-two and I'm not a baby any more, I can make my own decisions. If dad can accept whatever happens, then I hope that you can to. I know that you're just trying to protect me because let's not joke around, be both know that your best friend is a man slut, but don't I deserve a shot at happiness? Doesn't Jax?" She said, letting her words soak in.

Opie looked at his little sister; she was right, as usual. He cupped her face and looked at her, kissing the top of her head his beard tickling her nose. "Okay, but let's get one thing straight. If he hurts you in any way, I'm gonna cut his dick off and shove it down his throat, best friend or not." Charlie smiled at her brother and did the same thing she did to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight "I love you so fucking much Harold Winston." She smiled as he looked at her "Yeah yeah yeah. Go find him, I know you want to." He said, but before he could even finish the sentence his sister was at Jax's dorm, knocking heavily on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but this is the average length that they will all be, unless something big happens. Hope everyone continues to read and like my story. If there's any suggestions please let me know.**

* * *

At some point during the day Jax went back to his dorm, he had so many thoughts running though his head it was ridiculous. What the hell had that kiss meant? He didn't even remember moving towards kissing her. He saw her walking towards him, saying hello then the next thing his fingers were in her hair and those lips were pressed against her. "Fuck" He ground out as he crushed his cigarette out. Jax stood up and slid off his cut, getting ready to get in the shower when he heard the knocking at the door. Sighing, he walked to the door. He didn't feel like dealing with club bullshit right now. Once he got to the door and opened it and saw Charlie standing there. She had a huge smile on her face, her red curls framing her face perfectly. "Can I come in?" he heard her ask and it took all he had to not push her against the door and have his way with her right there.

Charlie looked at Jax, her heart beating in her chest. Once he moved out-of-the-way for her, she walked inside and closed the door to his dorm behind her. Her eyes never left his and his never left hers; they were about a breath away from each other "Charlie…" She heard him whisper but she put her fingers to his lips "later" She whispered before standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Once their lips touched the fire inside both of them exploded, all the resolve that Jax had disappeared. She felt his hands snake their way into her hair and grip it hard; holding her mouth soundly against his and their tongues met each other. He moved their bodies back, her back pressed against the door. Charlie's arms wound around him and gripped the back of his shirt, her hips pressing against his.

Once Jax felt her hips against his it because a frenzy; he needed her and he needed her now. He pulled back from her lips and pulled his shirt off quickly, leaving her to pulling off the tank top and quickly push down the shorts she was wearing. Charlie put her hands on his bare chest and pushed him towards the bed, a smile dancing on her lips. Jax hit the bed and fell back, with a smiled "Whoa darling..." he drawled with a smirk on his face. He loved that she was taking control, something that she had never done with him before. Charlie's lips perked up more when she heard his words, her fingers going to the button of his jeans; and pulled them off tantalizingly slow.

By the time they were both completely naked the need was overwhelming the both of them. Charlie climbed over him, her hands braced on the top of his chest. Jax's hands had crept up to her hips and held onto them tightly. He was moving her against him, his cock hardening with every move of her grinding body "God I want you so bad" he grunted as he flipped them over. He was looked down at Charlie her eyes were half way closed, his hand moving down her stomach finding that sweet wet spot of hers. He ran a finger against her clit, hearing her breath hitch slightly; he slid a finger into her. She was hot and ready for him and he was about to claim her as his. He leaned over her and positioned himself over her before sliding into her.

Charlie's hands had crept up his back and were now holding onto him for dear life as he thrusting and out of her. Their moans mimicking each other as their love continued to grow. She knew she was going to love him forever and there was nothing that could happen to change that. Jax's hands gripped her hair as he continued, his mouth pressed hard against hers. Charlie's legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to slide deeper into her and cause her to moan out his name a bit louder. She knew all the guys were in the clubhouse and at this point she didn't care. She had the man that she loved in her arms and she would scream his name from the rooftops if she had to.

Both of their orgasms came around the same time, Charlie's nails raking down his back, leaving marks that would be there for a few days, as her walls tightened around him. Jax felt her tighten around him and that was as much as he could take. He thrust a few more times before releasing inside her, her pussy milking him for all that he had. Once they both came down from their high they were breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and pulled her against his chest, her head resting above his heart as she listened to his heart trying to slow down its pace. Jax leaned over and grabbed his smokes from the side table and put one to his lips, his eyes glancing down at her.

Charlie looked up at Jax and was about to say something before there was another pounding at the door "Jax! Church in five minutes" they heard juice yell through the door. Jax let out an exasperated sigh and put his cigarette behind his ear "I'm sorry darlin" He said and leaned down and kissed her lightly. He could tell that she was about to say something and he truly felt bad that they had gotten interrupted. Charlie smiled and shook her head, her hand cupping his cheek "I have to take a shower and get ready for dinner tonight anyway" She said and kissed him again. He smiled against her lips, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers "Stay at my house tonight." He said before he even knew what he was saying. Charlie smiled and slid her thumb over his bottom lip "We'll see how dinner goes" She said with a smirk and climbed out of his bed and made her way to the shower, leaving him to watch her ass as she walked away. Jax laughed and ran his fingers through his hair "Fuck I'm in trouble"


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie sat in the grass in the backyard at Gemma's, her head pressed between her knees as she tried to calm her breathing. Dinner had been quite an ordeal and it was all because she had come home, all because she wanted a chance.

-A few hours earlier-

Charlie waited for Jax to get off his bike before she got off. She could still smell the leather of his cut from her cheek being pressed against it as they rode. It was a smell that she had never forgotten and often missed while in Virginia. Once they were both off the Dyna their hands suddenly became linked and they walked inside the very noisy house. Charlie was greeted by several different people before she was even through the main room of the house. "Come on everyone let her at least get through the door" Jax said with a smirk, his hand now resting on her lower back. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere" she said with a chuckle and quickly made her rounds, making sure that she spent a little more time on her _uncles_. After being shot down to help Gemma in the kitchen Charlie came back with two beers and sat down on Jax's lap. She handed one to him and sipped hers, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she looked around at the people around her.

Jax was happy, really happy, and she had only been back for less than 12 hours. He wasn't sure what that meant, he wasn't sure what any of it meant really. They haven't had a chance to talk at all; all they did was kiss and fuck, but Jax was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Charlie sigh. He leaned up slightly and kept his hand on her upper thigh protectively, his mouth getting closer to her ear so that she could hear him without him yelling. "You alright babe?" he asked as he moved his fingers slowly. Charlie looked down at him and smiled "Frighteningly so" She admitted "I haven't felt like this in a long time Jackson…" She said using his whole name, making sure that he knew she was being serious. Jax smiled up at her and pressed his lips against hers. Charlie returned the soft kiss, completely ignoring the teasing sounds that the guys were making around them. "GET A ROOM" she heard Tig yell jokingly, before they finally pulled away.

"Dinner's ready! Get your asses out here!" Gemma yelled to everyone and slowly everyone made their way to the large dining table that was immersed with food. Clay was head of the table followed by Gemma on the left then Jax, Abel in the car seat behind him, and then Charlie. On the other side of Charlie was Opie then Donna, her parents had taken Kenny and Ellie for the weekend which Charlie knew was the only reason Opie could talk her into coming for dinner. Donna didn't like the kids being around the _Family_ even though it was exactly that. At the other end of the table was Piney who was followed by Tig, Chibs, Half-sack Juice, and Bobby. The whole family was here. Before everyone could start eating Piney stood up and held up his beer "Clay, I know this is your house and your table so I hope I don't offend you by making a toast" he said looking at his President. "Nah of course not old man, just make it quick I'm starving." Clay replied with a smirk.

All eyes were on Piney as he spoke "I just wanted to say that I am so happy to have my baby girl back. Even though I wanted her to get as far away from this life as she possibly could, I'm glad to have her back. She is one of the smartest, most beautiful—inside and out—person that I have ever been blessed to know, and even more blessed to call her my daughter." Charlie looked up at her dad, her eyes glossed over with tears "dad…" she whispered and got up and walked to him, giving him the biggest hug. Piney returned the hug and leaned in close to her ear "I love you bean." He said softly "I love you too daddy." She whispered in his ear in return. Everyone smiled and clapped their hands "ALRIGHT LETS EAT" Clay announced and everyone started to dig in.

Everyone was halfway through dinner when Charlie and a few others needed a refill on beer. Charlie offered to get up and get it, but once she was halfway to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said and looked at Gemma, who nodded and sat back down. Charlie walked over to the door and opened it, seeing a girl she didn't recognize "Can I help you?" Charlie asked politely as the girl pushed her way inside the house. Jax stood up and didn't have a happy look on his face "Wendy, what the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, walking away from the table. Wendy? This was Abel's mother. Charlie could feel the bile building up in her throat. "I need to talk to you Jax, could we go in the other room? Or outside?" Jax stood between her and Charlie, and could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy about Wendy just popping up out of nowhere. "No, whatever you need to say to me you can say it in front of everyone." He said and watched Wendy play with the bottom piece of her shirt "Well, I don't leave for sober living until the end of next week, and I was wondering if I could stay at your place, this way I could spend some time with Abel before I left…" She said, her eyes never leaving Jax's.

Charlie looked up at Jax and she could see that he was considering it. "Really Jax? This is the woman who put your son's life on the line and you're just going to let her walk back in and possibly do it again?!" Charlie was angry; however she wasn't sure where the emotion came from. Wendy looked at the girl and moved closer to her "And who the fuck are you? I didn't know they let sweet butts in on family dinners now." She ground out as she got into Charlie's face. Charlie didn't even notice it was her fist flying into Wendy's face until she felt a throbbing pain on her hand. "OW FUCK! Jax she fucking hit me! Do something." Wendy cried as she held her hand up to her nose that was now bleeding profusely. Everyone had started to get out of their seats, but clay signaled them to sit down, they knew this was something that was going to have to happen at some point.

Jax looked at Charlie who was now shaking out her hand trying to get rid of the pain "What are you doing Char? I can handle this." He said to her, confusion written all over his face "She insulted me and you're going to defend her?!" Charlie said her jaw locking. "You're such a fucking pussy, you can't even tell the bitch you want nothing to do with her, instead you're going to lead her on and think that she might even have a chance of getting her family back." She said pushing his chest lightly, the anger coming from her in fumes now. Jax stood his ground and was now in her face "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO" he yelled out, not even realizing that Opie was now in between them pulling them apart. "Who the fuck do you think YOU ARE talking to?! I'm the princess of fucking SAMCRO. And most importantly I'm the girl you just fucked less than four hours ago! Oh wait, that doesn't mean anything to you does it? You're just going to go back to the fucking crank whore anyway!" She screamed back at him.

Jax clenched his jaw and pushed Opie away "Well seems like I have a thing for whores then." He said before he knew what he was saying. He immediately regretted saying it, but he regretted it even more when Charlie slapped him in the face, and seeing the tears pooling in her eyes. Charlie pulled away from everyone who tried to stop her from running out back, the tears running down her cheeks. Once she made it outside she sat down on the grass and pulled her head down between her knees, something her brother had taught her to do when she felt like she was going to be sick. Opie looked at Jax then at Wendy then back at Jax "If you're going to let that Gash stay with you, stay the fuck away from my sister." He said before shoving him against the wall and making his way out back to comfort Charlie.

Jax could feel all the eyes on him, including Piney and Bobby's who were digging into him like a cut glass. "Wendy, get the fuck out of here." He said and handed her several bills "Get a hotel room and stay the hell away from my family" He ground out before pretty much shoving her out the door.

-Present Time—

Charlie finally got her breathing under control, but the pain in her hand and her heart didn't go away. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear someone come outside and sit down beside her until they wrapped their arms around her. She looked up and saw her brother, her head going against his chest. Opie rubbed his hand up and down her arm "He didn't mean it Charlie; you know he talks out of his ass when he gets pissed." He said softly. She looked up at her brother and was about to say something when someone cleared their throat behind them. Charlie turned her head and saw Jax standing there, obviously distraught. Opie looked down at her, his way of asking if it was okay, she nodded and stood up with her brother.

After being reamed by his mom Jax made his way outside to apologize to Charlie. He knew he fucked up and he was going to tell her that granted her brother, his best friend, didn't punch him again. Opie kissed his sister's head "I'll be inside with the others if you need me" He said and walked past Jax and into the house. Charlie made her way over to the swings and sat down, and Jax followed her lead sitting in the other one beside her. "I'm sorry Charlie." He said after a moment of silence between the two of them "I'm not a whore" she whispered, keeping her eyes on her shoes that were playing in the dirt "Baby I know you're not. I was just taken back by Wendy…." He said and trailed off, shaking his head "There's no excuse for me acting like that…I know that." He said and looked at her, and felt a little better when she looked back up at him. "Then why did you?" she asked, chewing on the inside of her lip.

Jax looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. This was the girl who he loved, he had never stopped loving. "Because whenever I look at Wendy, I see a girl that should have never been in my life. She shouldn't have been the one to give me a son; she shouldn't have been the first one to wear my crow… " He had already lost her once by not telling her the truth, he couldn't do it again. He looked up at Charlie and took her hand in his. "It makes me so mad at myself that I didn't tell you this before. And I'm sorry that I took it out on you, I never meant too." He said and took a deep breath once again. "I love you Charlie. I've always loved you…" He said trailing off, watching her face as it sunk in. Charlie's eyes locked on his, trying to read them. "You love me…" she whispered.


	6. Sorry Guys

Hey guys; Sorry about the delay in the next chapter. Life got a little hectic, but I promise in the next few days the next chapter will be up. Any suggestions or comments are gladly appreciated.

Thanks for all the reviews and followers.

Love you guys xoxox.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Jax had told her he loved her; it was still hard for her to wrap her head around it. Jackson Teller loved her….

-flashback-

Charlie's eyes locked on his, trying to read them "You love me…" She said and gripped his shirt "Don't be joking with me Teller cause I will never talk to you ever again" She threatened, not being able to bear if this was his way of joking with her. Jax looked down at her, a smile on his face, and nodded. He had expected her to say it back but instead being the Winston that she was, she threatened him. "Yeah darlin, I have for a while, I guess I was just too much of a pussy to tell you." And there it was, he finally said it out loud, and there she was still just gawking at him. Did she love him back? Was he stupid for saying it so soon?

Charlie was trying to process what was happening. Did she finally get to have the man of her dreams? Was it really that easy? What would happen now? There were a million thoughts running through her head, but that little birdie on her shoulder was screaming at him **_TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM BACK YOU FOOL! _** "I Love you too Jax, I always have."

-end flashback—

That night they had made everything official and told everyone. Opie was still skeptical about it, mostly because this was his little sister, and he knew Jax Teller's reputation with girls. Her father was happy for her, but just as skeptical. But here they were, in Jax's house, weeks later, in his dorm cuddling. It felt surreal. Charlie looked up at the man who had his arms wrapped around her. "You're being awfully quiet" she said.

Everything was so calm at the club that it was actually starting to worry everyone. Last night at church it was decided to do a run up to Tacoma to see how that brother charter was doing. "Just thinking about the run…" Jax said looking down at her. Things with the two of them were still fresh, all though Charlie had been sleeping at his house almost every night and taking care of Abel most of the day. He should have been surprised how quickly she had stepped into the mom roll, but then again he knew her inside and out, and knew that she wanted nothing more than to be a great mom. Charlie chewed on the inside of her lip. A run so soon after they just made it official, him being gone for a whole week, she wasn't sure she could handle that. "What happens on a run…" She muttered before he cut her off "Nothing is going to happen. I'm gonna stay away from the crow eaters and sweet-butts…" he smiled. He knew that if he even looked at a girl in a certain way that all of her 'uncles' would be all over him like a pig in shit.

A small smile spread on Charlie's lips, he wasn't going to do anything on the trip, but regardless she still didn't want him to go. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him "I can't believe you're going to leave me here a whole week with your mother…" she said with a chuckle and nudged his side with her fist. Jax smirked and pulled her up to him, so that her mouth was level with his "Babe, if anyone can handle Gemma, it's you." He said before pressing his lips soundly to hers. Charlotte returned his kiss and pressed her body against his, and as if on cue there was a loud obnoxious knock at the door "VP, let's go, were leaving in five." They heard Tig yell on the other side of the door. Falling back to the bed Charlie let out a laugh and looked at him, and Jax was looking right back at her "Don't they know how hard it is to ride with a hard on?" Charlie laughed and kissed him again "I could help you with that, but they'd probably come knocking again in the middle of it and that'd be even worse" She giggled, finding this amusing. Charlie got up and slid on one of his Sons of Anarchy shirts and a pair of sofee shorts.

His eyes never left her body, watching her getting dressed was almost as sexy as watching her get undressed. "You won't think it's funny when I'm in the middle of making you cum and someone interrupts." He said as his eyes grazed her body once again. Charlie knew Jax well enough to know he was teasing her, but she was going to tease him right back, run or not. She leaned against the wall and sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, before running her hand over her toned body and into the hem of her shorts and panties "ah, but I don't have to ride tonight, so I can always take care of myself…" she replied sexily. Jax hopped off the bed and walked over to her "fuck the run"

He gripped her hair in his hands and kissed her hard, his hips pressing against hers. He let go of her hair with one hand and slid it up her leg, wrapping it around his waist so that he could lift her up. Once her legs were wrapped around him, he pressed hard against her. He was only in his boxers still so she could feel him hard against him. She now wished that she hadn't had put her shorts on, they'd both be one step closer to being satisfied. While their make out session got more heated they didn't hear the knock on the door, or the door open. "Jesus Christ…" they both heard at the same time, and they both knew instantly who it was before the door slammed shut. Opie.

Charlie leaned her head against the wall and let her legs slide down. She could hear him breathing heavily "Go take a shower; I'll go tell the guys that you'll be a few minutes longer…" She said letting out a defeated breath of her own as she fixed her clothes. Jax leaned in and kissed the top of her head and made his way into the bathroom, knowing that she could convince anyone in this club to do anything. She headed outside and saw all the guys turn and expect it to be Jax. Clay put his hands on his face and sat down "You're killing me sweetheart" her 'uncle' said to her. A smirk crept onto her face as she shrugged "Sorry, don't know what to tell you." She said as she scanned the room "Where's Op?" she asked when she didn't see her brother "Said something about dumping chemicals in his eyes" She heard her father reply with a skeptical look. He wasn't dumb, he knew what they were doing in there, but at least he didn't have to see it.

She made her way outside and looked for her brother; he was over in the garage working on his bike. He was one of the few that were staying to keep an eye on the shop and the ladies, herself included. "OP!" she yelled out before she heard a loud popping sound. She wasn't sure what she heard until she felt a liquid running down her side. She put her hand to her right side right above her belly button. She turned her head and saw a set of ape hangers riding away. Finally the pain hit her and fell to her knees. By this point everyone had heard the gunshot and running out to see what happened. Opie who had witnessed almost the whole thing had started running to his baby sister "Charlotte!" he yelled as he slid and caught her before she fell on the ground.

Jax was one of the last ones to make it outside, and saw Charlie laying bloody in her brothers hands "Someone call 911!" he yelled as he made his way over to his girlfriend, kneeling down by her side. "I already did…" Juice said quietly, watching everyone gather around her. A few minutes later, which felt like eternity to everyone else the ambulance arrived. Charlie had passed out at this point, but Chibs kept checking for a pulse to make sure that she was still alive. The EMT's checked her out and transported her to Saint Thomas, Jax going in the Ambulance with her, Piney and Opie rode in the truck to the hospital and everyone else followed on their bikes. They had to make sure that Charlie was alright before they called Church to figure out what retaliation would be.

Charlie woke up in a hospital bed, a huge pain in her side and a bunch of beeping monitors, plus her hand was asleep. Why was her hand asleep? She opened her eyes slowly and saw her blonde haired man, asleep on her hand. She smiled and wiggled her fingers, trying to wake him up. A few seconds later he stirred and looked up at her "Hey darlin" he grinned and leaned up to kiss her forehead "How ya feelin?" he asked as he sat back down. "Like I was shot…" she said bluntly and moved her robe out of the way to look at the bandage around her side. "Nothing was ruined right? I still have all my parts right?" she asked looking at Jax. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and the surgery went well, but there was something else the doc had to tell us but she said she wanted to wait till you woke up." He said and leaned down and kissed her lightly "You scared the piss out of me Char…" He admitted as he rested his forehead against hers.

After talking for a few minutes the doctor eventually popped in and said hello. "So doc, tell me I'm all in one piece" Charlie laughed softly and slid her thumb slowly over Jax's hand. The doctor smiled and nodded "Surgery went perfect, ran a few tests as protocol, and then we had to do some more tests because of what we found." She smiled and leaned against the bed "Congratulations Ms. Winston. You're roughly four weeks pregnant."


	8. Chapter 7

Pregnant? How the hell can I be pregnant Charlie thought as she looked up at the ceiling of the hospital bed. The doctor had left them alone and Jax was just looking at her as he let her gather her thoughts, but a huge grin was on his face. "How did this happen Jax?" She said more to herself then to him. She knew exactly how it happened but she still couldn't believe it. "Well babe…you know all those times I made you cum…and then…" Charlie smacked him and cut him off "Shut up. I know HOW it happened…" she rolled her eyes and chuckled at him.

Jax was glad to see her smile, he was afraid that she wasn't happy about this baby, because he was. "Abel is going to LOVE being a big brother." He said as he slid his hand lightly over her stomach, not wanting to hurt her because of her gunshot wounds that were still fresh. "You're okay with this right?" he asked looking at her, needing that verbal reassurance. Charlie looked at him and nodded "Yeah. I mean, I always wanted kids…this is just a little sooner than I expected is all" She said as she put her hand on top of his on her stomach.

A smile spread on Jax's lips and he leaned in and kissed her "God I love you." Charlie slid her hand to his cheek and ran her fingers against his beard "I love you too." She pulled away and leaned back against the bed , she felt good, really good. "But you're telling my father and brother…" She smirked and looked at him. Jax closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, wondering how he got cornered into doing her dirty work "You're evil darlin. Pure evil."

**A few days** later Jax was helping Charlie get settled in his house, all her stuff had been brought there and she was just sitting there in her wheel chair telling the prospects where to put it. Jax rubbed his hands down his face and laughed as he watched her. They were having a baby. Another baby. And he had to tell two of his brothers. Fuck. He walked into the other room and leaned down and kissed the top of her head "I called Opie and Piney told them to meet me at the club house. I'm gonna tell them okay?" He said quietly so that only she could hear him. She smiled up at him and nodded "Good luck love." She said before she went back to ordering Kip around.

Jax had been sitting on the picnic table, a joint in his fingers, as he took drags a few times while he waited. He saw Piney and Opie arrive together. This shouldn't be too bad he thought to himself as he tried to gather his thoughts. He and Charlie really should be telling them together but he understood why she wanted him to tell them. Charlie could handle her brother and father to a point, but sometimes they really knew how to get under her skin and she didn't need that right now. "Whats up brother?" Jax heard Opie say as he leaned in giving him a masculine hug. Piney made his way over and sat down "Yeah everything okay Jackson?" Piney was one of the only people who still called him Jackson. "It's not a club matter, which is why we're out here and no one else is here." Ope leaned against the pillar and set his jaw "So this is about my sister I'm assuming." Opie had just gotten out before Jax's phone started ringing.

He pulled out the phone and looked at the number and recognized his house. "Hey babe" he said expecting it to be Charlie; no one ever used his house phone but her. "Hello Jackson" he heard and it was Charlie, but he knew who it was; Cameron Hayes. "What are you doing in my house?" Jax ground out, jumping up when he heard Charlie scream in the back ground "A son for a son seems about right" he drawled in his Irish accent, his voice thick with emotion. "Cameron! Don't you…" Was all Jax could get out before the connection died. All the while Opie and Piney were staring at Jax who had worry written all over his face. He slammed the phone down and ran to his bike "call the guys tell them to meet me at my house now! Cameron did something to Abel!" he yelled before he sped off in the direction of his house.

Charlie sat next to Kip, tears running down her face and blood all over her hands and arms. She had tried to stop the bleeding but the knife wound had been too deep. She was just staring into space, tears running down freely down her face, Kip was dead, Abel…he took Abel. She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard Jax bound into the house like a wrecking ball "Where is he?!" he yelled as he looked around, finally making his way into the kitchen. Jax saw her sitting there in blood, Kips blood, as everyone else flooded his house. "Oh Jacky boy…" Chibs drawled out as he took in what happened along with everyone else. "Juice and Ope stay with her." He said before he made his way out of his house, dead set on killing this bastard. He had to find his son.

Charlie sat there in disbelief; he hadn't said one word to her. He looked at her, noticed she was covered in his fallen prospects blood, then left. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach. She knew that there was a baby's life on the line, but he didn't even ask if she was okay. Her side was killing her, she wasn't supposed to be moving around a lot, but here she was on the floor. Opie was at her side and he helped her up, tears were still flowing, though she didn't even notice them anymore "Char…are you okay?" her older brother asked and she just looked up at him. "no." she mumbled before she walked zombie like out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to wash up. She still had the stitches in her side so she couldn't even get a shower yet, not without anyone's help and she wasn't about to ask her brother or juice.

She let the water run over her hands and arms, she just stared at the bright pink that swirled down the drain. She heard Opie barking orders at Juice, telling him what to do with the body and how to clean it up. Charlie felt a wave of nausea run over her and she leaned over the toilet and got sick. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or because of the stress, but either way it didn't make her feel any better. She finally got all the blood off of her and made her way down the hall and headed towards the kitchen. She made it to a little before the entry way before she stopped "ope…." She whispered, and then her brother appeared.

Opie looked at his sister, first she was shot, and now she had to watch Halfsack die. "Char…why don't you go lay down?" He asked as he walked to her, wrapping his arms around her, even though his body towered over her tiny frame. She just nodded against his chest and he walked her to what he figured was now her and Jax's room. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the two of them together but there was nothing he could do about it at this point. He helped her get into bed and under the covers before sitting down on the bed next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, looking at her face.

Did she want to talk about it? She guessed she would have to, to tell them what happened, what was said. Charlie let out a breath and told her brother what happened, every detail that she could remember, every word that Cameron had said. She was about to feed Abel as Kip was playfully complaining about the stuff that she was making him do. Then Cameron came busting in the house, a huge knife in his hand. They were all in the small kitchen, Abel was in his car seat on the counter, Charlie was in her wheelchair and kip was leaning on the table next to her. They weren't sure what Cameron wanted until he called Jax and said "A son for a son". Cameron had held the knife up to the baby's throat and Charlie yelled at him, the tears had started at this point. Cameron hand turn around to tell her to shut up when Kip charged him, the knife sliding like butter into his stomach.

"I'm gonna be sick" Charlie said as she made her way over to the trashcan in the room and vomited. Ope knew he shouldn't have pushed her, but his brothers needed to know what happened. Once he helped her and got her back into bed he kissed the top of her head and handed her two pills. "Here, Juice gave me these to give to you. They're just sleeping pills." Charlie looked down at the pills in his hand and shook her head "I can't Ope…" She said as she leaned against the head board. He didn't question her; just put the pills on the side table. "I'm going to go finish cleaning up, if you need me call me okay…" He said and kissed the top of her head before grabbing the trashcan she had vomited into and carried it out.

Charlie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was the guys crashing into the house. She got up slowly, since her side still hurt her, and quietly made her way down the hall to see what was going on. Once she got to the end of the hall she stayed in the shadows so no one would see her, so she took in her surroundings. Jax was slumped against the wall, a big bottle of whiskey in his hands along with a few empty ones next to him, and he was steadily drinking. The rest of the guys were sitting down around him and talking about what happened and what they were going to do. There was no baby, her baby was gone. At that thought a whimper must has escaped her because all the guys' heads shot up, all except Jax's. Clay came to her side and walked her over to the couch, sitting her down between her brother and Tig. "Where…Where's my baby…?" she questioned everyone, waiting for someone to answer.

Jax's head was going a mile a minute, from the booze and the situation. He didn't know what was going around him, nothing registered, and all he knew was that his son was gone. He stood up when he heard her question; he didn't even know she was in the room. "He's not your son. Maybe if he was, you wouldn't have let him get taken." He ground out and threw the empty bottle at the wall, only a few feet away from her. He walked past everyone and made his way down the hallway into Abel's room. Opie was lunging at Jax for what he said, but Charlie stopped him and shook her head.

Charlie felt like she had just been smacked in the face, 'He's not your son' was just ringing in her head. He was right, he's not her son biologically, but she loved that little boy more than anything, except maybe the little one growing inside her, but she didn't love him any less. She stood up shakily and said goodnight to the guys and made her way to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She didn't want to be bothered, and she definitely didn't want Jax sneaking in there, not that she thought that he would, he obviously blamed her.


End file.
